ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88's Adventures Of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie
IG-88's Adventures Of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie is the upcoming third installment of the IG-88 / Power Rangers Film Series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Google Drive in the future. PLOT The Horde Of Darkness and A sinister alien pirate named Divatox hatch a plan to release her fiancee Maligore from the lost island Muranthias on Earth. To get to the island, they needs to kidnap a wizard named Lerigot from the planet Liaria, and use his magical golden key. Luckily for Lerigot, he evades capture and flees to Earth, where he seeks The 88 Squad And His Old Allies the Power Rangers. The Rangers are practicing for a martial arts tournament. Rocky makes a wrong move and ends up throwing out his back. While visiting him at the hospital, a young friend of the Rangers named Justin discovers the Rangers' and 88 Squads' identity. Zordon summons the Rangers and the 88 Squad to protect Lerigot. Armed with Power Boxes, Tommy, Kat, IG-88, IG-82, Aisling, Dipper, Mabel, Star, Marco, and The DigiDestined rescue Lerigot from the African wilderness, but they end up losing him to Divatox & The Horde Of Darkness later on. Divatox & The Horde Of Darkness take the wizard to Muranthias along with other captives - Bulk, Skull, Jason, Kimberly, and Lerigot's wife Yara and child Bethel. Before taking off after Divatox & The Horde Of Darkness, the Rangers are given new powers by Zordon and Alpha, which makes them The New Turbo Rangers. They are joined by Justin, who takes Rocky's place as the Blue Turbo Ranger. The 88 Squad & The Rangers sail on the phantom ship known as the great galleon to Muranthias, where they face the Putra Pods and Angry Joe. Divatox & The Horde Of Darkness arrive on the island along with their crew - Elgar, Rygog and an army of Piranhatrons - and sacrifice Jason and Kimberly to Maligore's fire With The Evil Ghost Spirits Of Gozer Vinz Clortho And Zuul. The Rangers and The 88 Squad reach the temple to find their friends turned evil by Maligore's flames. With The 2 Evil Spirits Of Vinz & Zuul In Their Bodies The team battle Jason, Kimberly, and the rest of Divatox & The Horde Of Darkness as Maligore arises from the fiery pit. Lerigot restores Jason and Kimberly from their possesors, and The 88 Squad & the Rangers fight Maligore with their Power Weapons. The Rangers flee, and Maligore grows into a giant, while The 88 Squad continues to fight The Horde Of Darkness. The Rangers call on the Turbozords and form the Turbo Megazord, with which they destroy Maligore And The Horde Of Darkness, as a result of this, escape after getting defeated once again by The Horde Of Darkness. The Rangers and The 88 Squad save the day just in time to win the martial arts competition, with Justin replacing Rocky, as an infuriated Divatox and Horde Of Darkness swears vengeance on the heroes. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA